<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 5. LDLHAIBCSYWA by Elai_Okonma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724268">Chapter 5. LDLHAIBCSYWA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma'>Elai_Okonma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: IT GETS DARK IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ TRIGGER WARNINGS.<br/>SUICIDE, DEATH, EATING DISORDER, DEPRESSION, HEARTBREAK, ETC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 5. LDLHAIBCSYWA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Word count: 1,339</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Devildom </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>It's been a few weeks since your passing. The brothers visit your grave everyday, some visit multiple times a day. Satan was still gone and Levi was still in his game. Both of them only coming out for your wake. Your tombstone was always full of flowers and other offerings.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Here lies our Hell Star</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>  May 24th, 1996- September 2nd, 2020</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>             She will be forever loved</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Lucifer threw himself into paperwork so he wouldn't have time to think about his lost love. Mammon has attempted suicide a few times now, to no avail. Asmodeus looked so bad that you wouldn't even be able to tell it was him. Leviathan hadn't left his room or game except to go to the funeral service. Beelzebub still hadn't eaten, leaving the void in his stomach to consume him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Lord Diavolo and Barbatos both kept their distance from the brothers, they were also trying to deal with their feelings so it was better this way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Mammon shuffles around the House of Lamentation, no light in those blue and gold eyes anymore. He goes to your room to lay on your bed and finds someone already there. As he comes around he sees its Beel, surprisingly his stomach didn't give him away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Mammon speaks gently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey you..." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Beelzebub looks up at his brother, teary eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Do ya mind if I lay with you..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Beelzebub nods and scoots over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a long silence before Beel speaks up: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I miss her so much, Mammon...I can't function without her... There's no meaning to life without her..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon starts crying, he knows the feeling too fucking well. After all, how many times has he tried to kill himself now?? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I know Beel... Trust me, I know..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The smaller Demon reaches out to hold his brother as he cries out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Who knows how much time had passed before they heard the door open. It was Lucifer. He stepped into the room without a word and walked up to the bed, the two Demons watching their brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Beel I need you to eat, please...this isn't what MC would have wanted. And Mammon, I know you've been trying to kill yourself..." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Tears prickling his eyes he chokes out: </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...please stop...losing MC was more than enough, I can't lose you too..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Beelz looks at Mammon now, he didn't know about his brothers suicide attempts, and it breaks his heart to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I just want the pain to STOP!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mammon roars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"My human didn't deserve any of that!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer sat down on the bed, trying so desperately to ignore the fact that the sheets still smelled like you. Beelz speaks up now, staring up at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Mammon, if I eat something will you please stop..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>His words take them both by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...yes.." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  That was that, Beelzebub shot up and headed for the kitchen leaving his brothers behind. Mammon looked to Lucifer, and noticed the bags under his eyes. It hurt him knowing that his older brother probably hadn't slept since MC passed away, which would mean Lucifer hadn't slept in WEEKS. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  "How do I deal with these feelings, Luci??" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Mammon had mumbled it so softly that had it not been for the deafening silence of the room, Lucifer would've missed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I wish I knew...When we fell it was painful, when we lost Lilith it was devastating, but this?? This is new to me, and I wish I knew how to cope but I just don't..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer was crying now, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other gripping the bed sheets. He was trying to breathe but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this pain, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was suffocating, and he was drowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Mammon sits up to move by his brothers side. He takes him in his arms and also starts to cry. These feelings were so overwhelming, and they both knew they were going to need to figure something out, to help the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  In the kitchen, Beelzebub opens the fridge with hands shaking from starvation and anticipation. He hasn't eaten in weeks and he doesn't want to over-do it. He takes out a fried goblin leg and smells it. The noises his stomach were making was nothing compared to the feral growl that left his lips. Salivating like a wild beast, he takes a bite of the leg and instantly starts weeping at all the emotions he's experiencing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  It was then that Asmo walked in, hair messy and out grown. He hadn't been keeping up his appearances, and it definitely showed. And when he walked in and saw Beel actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn't help but start balling at the sight. He was ugly crying and he didn't care. His brother was </span>
  <b>
    <em>EATING</em>
  </b>
  <span>! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Beelz eyes widened at the sight of his brother who was once so beautiful, but now looked like a train wreck. Not only was his hair unkempt, his skin was dried out and cracked, he had bags under his eyes, and he wasn't even dressed like himself. Just wearing bland sweats and a hoodie, Beelzebub didn't even know Asmo owned something so plain and raggedy. It broke his heart so bad he had stopped mid chew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"No, please! Please don't stop eating on my account. What made you start eating again?!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Beelzebub told Asmo about what Luci had said about Mammon. And then, in some weird chain reaction, Asmo ran up to his room. He started taking out all his skin products and digging out all his nicest clothes. Beelzebub showed up at his door a few moments later to see why his brother just took off the way he did. Munching on something else he had found in the fridge, he asked Asmodeus what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I REFUSE to lose another god damned person! I'll start taking care of myself if it means saving Mammon so please, please tell him to stop! Tell him I'll try ok!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asmo says between pulling out every single beauty product he owned. He was pulling shit out of drawers like a madman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Beelz nods and walks away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll tell Levi what's happening as well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks to himself. He makes his way to Levi's room and let's himself in. The room was dark and dank, the only light source coming from his computer monitors. He doesn't know how to go inside the game that Levi was in so he wrote him a note, explaining what was going on. When he was done writing the note, he placed one of Leviathan's Ruri-chan figurines on top of it, that way he would notice it was out of place and (hopefully) see the note underneath it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>I wish I knew where Satan was, I hope he's ok.  </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>As the Avatar of Gluttony makes his way back to MC's room, he decides to stop by and get something else to eat. When he walks into your room, he sees Lucifer and Mammon hugging each other, and it makes his heart smile. He tells them what happened with Asmo and Levi, looking past their small smiles at the sight of him eating. Lucifer stands up and says he's going to try to find Satan, so that he could also know what was happening. He gave his brothers quick hugs then left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Beelzebub pulls Mammon into a tight hug and says: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"We're all going to try hard for you, so please no more suicide attempts, ok?? MC would be even more heart broken than us if she found out her number 1 guy was doing this...if you can't do it for us, at least do it for her." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Mammon hugs his brother back just as tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Ok. I'll do it for you guys, and for MC..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mammon takes a deep breath and continues, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"...ya smell like fried goblin leg, bro." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He bursted out in a shallow laugh and Beelz joined him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Back in his study, Lucifer starts his search for Satan, and he hopes he can reach him before it's too late. Lord only knows what's become of the Avatar of Wrath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>